


Hawaii

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rhetts hair is gorgeous, Smut, Vacation, but also love, hes just lucky enough to do something about it, link is no slouch, rhink, so is everything else about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett and Link go on Vacation.  Link CANNOT keep his hands to himself because Rhett is TOO handsome.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> So I was doing all this work trying to come up with an excuse to write the worshipful smut that this Rhett deserves:   
> https://rhettlink.tumblr.com/post/619902845594075138/can-we-talk-about-how-good-rhett-looks-rn
> 
> This is STRAIGHT UP WISH FULFILLMENT!  
> No beta, just sad horny lonely feelings lol
> 
> Please to enjoy ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

They're finally on their first real vacation. Link has been working for a while, and he feels good about being able to treat his beautiful man to meals and adventures and make memories with him.

They’ve spent the week in Hawaii surfing, hiking, swimming, sleeping in and making love.

Rhett has continued to grow out his hair and beard for almost a year. He talks about ascetics and vanity and his ego, and while Link has always found Rhett gorgeous, he thinks Rhett looks like an actual Greek god now.

Their days in the sun have given Rhett’s skin a beautiful warm glow, and his curls are wild, encouraged by the wind and sea salt. Rhett’s a lifelong athlete, his back and chest are broad and defined and Link is absolutely beside himself with the way he looks naked.

He can’t believe his luck that he gets to wake up wrapped around this man, gets to walk around and as both women and men gawk and admire, Link is the one who gets to hold his hand, to pause them as they walk and pull him down into a kiss.

Link has been doing a lot of worshipping Rhett, stopping him as he’s putting away dishes or when he comes out of the shower, dropping to his knees so he can feel the muscles on his thighs, squeeze his ass and take Rhett all the way down his throat in a way that makes Rhett gasp and throw his head back.

Towards the end of their trip, they are between activities; they’d gone on a boat tour and are changing so they can head to their favorite beach. Link is gathering towels and Rhett is packing their snacks and water. The image of Rhett throwing his hair back out of his face makes Link’s thighs clench and cock twitch.

“Hey Coach!”

Rhett turns and cocks his head to listen.

“I need your help with somethin’...real bad…”

Rhett’s cheeks round and his mustache twitches.

“Yeah? Wassat?”

Link is now bent over the bed, looking back at Rhett, hips swinging invitingly.

“I have a sudden...a sudden cramp. ...ow”. Link is smiling, biting his bottom lip as he whines and pleads.

Rhett’s laughter rumbles out of his chest and he closes the fridge, puts down the watermelon in his hand and stalks over to the bed. Rhett leads with his hips, bumps into Link, grinding the beginnings of his erection into Link’s ass.

Link moans in gratitude, tilts his hips and widens his knees so Rhett has better access to him. Rhett rubs his hands over Link’s ass. He explores up his back and down his sides, hiking up Link’s shirt and then hooking his thumbs into Link’s shorts.

Rhett peppers each newly exposed bit of skin with kisses and mutters

“Y’know, nudity is the best remedy for muscle cramps.”

Link giggles but is quick to shed his clothing, and reaches over to the bedside table for the lube they’ve put quite a dent in since their arrival.

“Please Rhett. Please fuck me.”

Rhett wastes no time in slicking up his cock, teasing Link with it, gently running the tip of it along his crack, over the ridge of his asshole, enough to make Link hiss and wiggle, rock back to seek more.

Rhett loved how desperate Link has been for him lately, has been enjoying how often Link touches and kisses and dotes on him. Rhett enjoys playing, making Link wait and squirm before fully indulging in each other. They have been together so long, and are so connected they hardly need words. They communicate through touches and gestures, small pulls here and pressure there and their gasps and sighs are written on each other’s skin. Rhett now knows exactly how Link likes to fuck him on days he wants it slow and luxurious, and how he pulls and whines on days he needs it hard and punishing.

Rhett pushes his thick cock into Link, making him gasp and groan in pleasure. Link falls forward onto the bed, Rhett chasing him, landing spread eagle on top of his love.

“Oh god, oh yes Coach you feel so fucking good.”

At this angle Rhett rocks into Link with short strokes, but takes the opportunity to kiss his neck and nibble at his ear, run his hands along Links suntanned arms and to grasp his hands.

“I love you so much Link, you’re so good, you take me so good you’re perfect, I love you.”

Link's breath is pushed out of him by Rhett’s dick and his weight on his back. Link loves this, to feel all the points of contact, he hooks his legs up and around Rhett’s ass to encourage him deeper, more.

Rhett is pulling sighs and gasps out of Link, Link clutching at the bigger man, bringing their hands to his mouth so he can kiss Rhett’s fingers in appreciation.

“—wait Rhett. Lemme—I wanna see you, lemme turn over.”

Rhett huffs a laugh and kisses Link one last time on the ear before lifting himself up, and gently pulling out of Link, both men moaning at the pleasure of the slow drag.

Link flips himself over energetically, his cock hard and red, finally free from being pressed into the bed. Link grasps himself and stares up at Rhett.

“Goddamn Coach. You’re so fucking hot.”

Rhett smiles and moves to line himself up again, motivated to be joined with his love.

Link is insistent “You are, Rhett, the most beautiful man.”

Rhett pushes back in, and watches as Link’s eyes roll up into his head for a moment, both let out a sigh of relief.

“Shhh Link, let me fuck you”

“Nnnnnnng fuck, you can fuck me while I tell you I can’t believe how handsome you are.”

Rhett begins thrusting in and out, pulling out almost all the way, and then pressing back in until his balls hit Links ass. Link arches his back and cries out as Rhett grasps Link’s long cock, begins stroking it.

“Shit!! Oh god Rhett you feel so good!”

Rhett is proud of his ability to distract Link from his praises, if only for a short moment.

Link grabs at Rhett’s arms, where they are placed on the bed supporting the big man.

“God Rhett, have I told you about your arms lately?? They drive me fucking—Aah!—crazy when you are doing anything, those forearms!”

Rhett had timed a squeeze of Link’s sensitive nipple with a particularly pointed snap of his hips.

“Listen baby, I love you, thank you for telling me how sexy you think I am, but I’d really rather focus on you.” Rhett smiles and bends down to lick into Link’s mouth. They’re both out of breath with exertion and stimulation and so the kiss is lazy and full of sighs and gasps.

Rhett can feel his orgasm building, and also wants to get them back to the ocean. So he straightens up, grasps Link’s legs from where they have been wrapped around him and presses Link’s thighs to his chest.

The sudden change in posture and pressure of Rhett’s cock sends shocks of electricity through Link’s body, he cries out “oh YES!” As Rhett pounds into him.

Link pulls at the length of his arousal and watches his Golden God above him. Rhett’s curls are messy, some falling forward over his face. Rhett’s chest and arm muscles stand out sharply, he's glistening with sweat and the flush of his skin makes his freckles deeper.

“Baby! Yes Rhett! Oh please!”

Link cums hard, ropes of pearly white liquid splashing onto his belly and chest. Link’s muscles grasp and tense around Rhett’s girthy cock, finally pushing him to his own orgasm. Rhett arches his back, throwing his head up to the sky, practically howling his pleasure as his cock pulses into Link’s ass.

Link is slowing his breathing down, watching Rhett’s ecstasy and reaches up to pet at Rhett’s stomach and chest adoringly. He is able to pull Rhett down, and wrap his arms around him, both laughing at the mess between them.

Rhett relaxes some of his weight onto Link, allowing their breathing to synchronize as Link pets his hair, Rhett nuzzles into Link’s neck. The two men take a few minutes before stepping into the shower together and heading to the beach.

——————

This is their favorite beach on the island for a couple of reasons. It’s sand is soft and has a warm pink tone, the slope of the sand into the water means the break is short, and sometimes you can see several feet past the waves into the clear water where people, fish and sometimes even turtles are swimming. It’s a park, with no lifeguard posted and you have to make a short walk through a wooded area so it’s generally a quiet beach, and the crowd is less screeching tourists and more calm families, couples and locals.

Rhett and Link set up their blanket and umbrella a little ways down from the beach entrance, set away from most of the bathers. They enjoyed swimming and playing in the waves, then Rhett took a walk up into the trees to explore while Link luxuriated with a nap in the sun.

When Link woke up Rhett was back under the umbrella, reading the book he’d brought with them. Link turned on his side to admire the man next to him, who hadn’t noticed he was awake yet. Link took a look around them, it was around dinner time, so many beach goers had left already and more weren’t likely to come until closer to sunset. Their umbrella obscured them from their nearest neighbors.

Link appreciated Rhett’s broad torso and long legs, dusted with hair, Golden from their time in the sun. Link was overcome with the need to touch him.

“Mornin’ sunshine” Rhett chuckled when he noticed Link wiggling towards him under the umbrella.

“Hi babe, find anything good on your walk?”

“Oh yeah! there were some really beautiful flowers, and some fruit I’d never seen in my life, and then—“

Rhett stopped speaking as Link snuggled up next to him, laying one leg over his, resting an arm on his belly and using his fingers to trace shapes onto Rhett's chest. Link enjoyed the goosebumps he was able to raise.

“What’re ya doin there, sunshine?” Rhett grumbled, breath already coming a little quicker.

Link’s pointy canines were visible with his crooked smirk as he looked up at Rhett. “Oh nothing. Keep tellin’ me.”

Rhett continued, speaking more slowly, watching as Link went on petting and rubbing Rhett’s skin.

“That sounds like a wonderful walk baby, I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself”

Rhett nodded slowly “yeah. It was good.” And smiled.

“This is the best trip I’ve ever been on, Coach. Never been to a more beautiful place with anyone I’ve been more in love with. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Rhett tilted his neck so the two could meet for a kiss.

Link continued moving his hand on Rhett’s chest, but tilted his hips towards him so now Rhett could feel the respectable erection Link was sporting in his trunks.

Rhett was suddenly breathless “oh baby...oh Link you’re so fucking amazing.”

“I just want to make so many memories with you, all the memories before we have to go home.”

Rhett hummed in agreement as they continued kissing.

Link pulled away to whisper in Rhett’s ear “what do you think, baby, can we make one more memory?”

Rhett bit his lip and surveyed his surroundings. They were still pretty far from their nearest neighbors, with most people under umbrellas and beach tents. He couldn’t imagine anyone noticing them.

“The question is,” Rhett growled “is can you keep quiet for me?”

Link laughed and moved his hand to Rhett’s groin, where he was quickly filling out an impressive erection. Link began gently rubbing and squeezing Rhett through the trunks, the netting in his shorts offering a strange new sensation that made Rhett bite his lip and tense his legs.

Link pushed the waistband down some, so he could fish Rhett’s cock out of the shorts.

“Damn baby, that looks so good. You belong here.” Link says and goes back to kissing him.

As he’s focused on kissing, Link’s movements on Rhett’s cock are lazy and inconsistent, making Rhett whine and rut his hips up, reminding Link of his need.

Link’s delicate fingers wrapped around Rhett’s cock at the base as he breaks the kiss and turns his head to watch himself work on his love.

Rhett leans back on his elbows in order to be able to watch. Link is enthusiastic and focused on pleasuring Rhett, squeezing firmly along the shaft, twisting up and around the pink head of Rhett’s cock, smearing the bead of precum there. As Link speeds up and continues his work, both men sigh and moan in pleasure.

The beauty of the ocean in front of them and the warmth and love and intimacy between the two men is overwhelming. Link is practically drooling, and with one last look to ensure they are still unobserved, Link dips his head down and takes Rhett into his mouth.

Rhett chokes off a shout, making a strangled sounding gasp of surprise. The hot warmth of Links mouth is incredible and Rhett knew he won’t last much longer.

“Oh baby, oh God Link. Yes. Shit!”

Rhett leans so he can lift one arm to card a hand through Links hair and pulls gently when he says “oh- oh I’m cumming!”

Link stays latched onto Rhett’s cock, emphatically sucking down the evidence of his pleasure, Rhett rocking his hips up into Link , riding out the aftershocks until he is over sensitive. Link releases him from his mouth with a wet pop and a wide grin.

Rhett shivers and pulls Link close to him. “Good God Link, you’re incredible.” Link loves to feel the vibrations of Rhett’s deep voice through his chest.

He snuggles in, despite the sweat and sand and sunscreen grease, he allows Rhett to lay back and relax for a time before his own neglected dick begs for attention, at which point he angles his hips and ruts up against Rhett.

“Oh fuck baby, I’m sorry!”

Rhett is quick to remedy the situation, rolling over on their blankets so he is straddling Link. With his size, he is able to sit below Link’s hips and move to grasp Link in one hand. The other hand is planted next to Link’s shoulder so that as Rhett begins to stroke Link firmly he is also able to lean down and suck at Link’s neck, nibble at his collarbone and take a nipple into his mouth.

Link is already pretty desperate to cum, but he doesn’t want the attention he’s receiving to end, he tangles his fingers in Rhett’s hair, arches his back and babbles about how good he feels.

Rhett could feel Link’s muscles stuttering and tensing to signify that Link was close, so Rhett latched onto his neck, nibbling a little to make it hurt, just like Link liked.

Link’s legs kick, he gripps the blanket and opens his wide mouth as his orgasm rolls through him, shuddering for several moments.

Rhett lets go of Link’s softening cock when Link hissed, but stayed crouching over Link, moving up so he can kiss Link again and whispers “let’s go rinse off in the ocean babe”

Link’s eyes are still dreamy, not fully back to himself, but he nods and holds up a finger, asking Rhett to wait for him.

Eventually, the two wade into the warm water, laughing and holding each other until the setting sun renders the air too chilly, and then they watch the magic of the sunset from their spot on the beach, holding each other and whispering love back and forth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
